The Magician's Path
by Road-sama kawaii
Summary: Sasuke has been enslaved by his master his whole life. He has always wanted to break free. To destroy the man that has him enslaved. With the help of friends and allies with foes, will he be able to destroy him? What if his master is being enslaved too?


**Summary: Sasuke has been enslaved by his master his whole life. He has always wanted to break free. To destroy the man that has him enslaved. With the help of friends and allies with foes, will he be able to destroy him? What if his master is being enslaved too?**

**PROLOUGE**

Blood drenched his coat as he stared at the lifeless figure below him. Her eyes were dull and hallow, not like they were moment earlier when she greeted him. The blood pouring out of her slit neck heavily. Pulsing as her heart pumped lightly, slowly dieing. Yes, she was dead; like a fish after it's been sliced open raw, the heart will pump a little longer: trying to cling to a life that's already lost.

His cold black eyes stared down at her as if she was nothing. "Forgive me." He whispered in the wind as he wiped his bloody sword clean, turning and walking away at a steady pace.

His black hair danced in the wind, his long cloak blowing behind him, making him look like a lord of a village. But he was no lord. Nor did he ever want to be one.

A cry was heard in the distance, and it stopped him in his tracks. 'No….' He thought as he turned.

The cry sounded again and his heart stopped momentarily as his eyes scanned the lifeless body and the forest surrounding it.

Suddenly there was slight movement and a rustle and he summoned a small spell in the direction of the noise.

A crow hopped out immediately and gave off another cry. He frowned deeply with annoyance and snapped his fingers. The bird dropped dead.

He hadn't the heart for a bird.

"How annoying." He cooed as a slight breeze of wind rushed past him.

"Not nearly as annoying as you, eh puppet?" A voiced sounded behind him. The masked mockery slightly annoyed him and he twitched lightly.

"I was talking about you, idiot." He turned his head and glared at the man behind him "I could care less about a stupid bird."

The blonde haired man smirked evilly. "So you heard me huh?" He said sarcastically as he looked at his nails. "Damn, must be losing my touch."

"You never had anything as special as a touch anyways, Naruto." The man's deep black eyes stared at the blond man attempting to pierce his skin with a deadly glare. All the while empathizing the word, Naruto, with hatred.

Another breeze of silence filled the air. Then the blonde haired man growled in annoyance.

"I hate that name." Naruto sneered. "Almost as much as you hate yours, S-A-S-U-K-E." The mocking tone caused slight annoyance causing Sasuke to twitch but not enough for the blonde's eyes to catch. "Better then being called a puppet, by a dobe like you." He drawled sarcastically.

The blonde snickered and his blue eyes twinkled with mild amusement. "But you are my dear puppet."

Sasuke glared, he almost had enough of this when a light thud was heard behind him. Rolling his piercing black eyes upwards, he dodged something fairly quickly and threw a knife behind his with ease. _God these guys are annoying_.

"HA! You missed!" A light voice shouted. Suddenly there was a squeal as Sasuke threw something else behind him.

"My foot! You bastard!" The new arrival growled in pain. Sasuke could smell the new blood in the air. It smelled strongly of demon blood.

"Damn…..so close." The blonde haired man mused. Naruto really hated the people he had to work with so often. If only he had his mirror with him, he would be at so much ease.

"Well do the world a favor and kill him off already. He's a bloody nuisance." Sasuke hissed before sending his hand behind him and receiving the knives back instantly.

_Damn magicians._

"Can't." Naruto muttered, while tilting his head innocently before combing his messy hair. "As much as I'd love to kill you and Neji here, the boss will get mad. Can't afford to lose my own head now can I?" Naruto shrugged mockingly.

"And you call me a puppet." Sasuke glared. His long black hair covered his eyes momentarily.

"No, no, I just love myself to much." The blonde grinned.

Suddenly a dagger was thrown in Naruto's direction but stopped only millimeters in front of his face.

"Not. The. Face." Naruto hissed angrily.

"Blah, blah, your no fun." Neji replied. His white eyes twinkled with amusement and brief annoyance but his face remained impassive.

The group suddenly stopped talking and they're eyes glazed over. The sky turned a dark grey and the wind became more harsh. The silence engulfed the group for about a minute though it felt like hours to them.

"He's calling us…" Sasuke sighed as his eyelids closed wearily for a moment. The group recovered from the surge of power that had just took over.

"No shit." Neji muttered, as he looked up to the sky. The clouds were gathering in one place, just above their heads. They were quite use to being engulfed by the darkness that was coming.

"Damn… and I was just about to admire myself too." Sighed Naruto. "You both are just so ugly I couldn't stand not looking at something as pretty as-"

"Oh, Shut up." Both of the other men growled as they concentrated on summoning their powers to return to their master.

"Roger." Naruto rolled his eyes.

* * *

It started with a cry. Then a scream was heard piercing the night sky.

That, was me, being born into this world. The stench of blood was strong as I lay there crying. I killed them. My parents I mean.

It's not like I purposely killed them, it just happened.

But at the same time, that's when he discovered me. That's when he encaged me, manipulating my powers for his own use.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am a magician, a slave to another.

How pathetic is that?

Groaning I woke up from my deep sleep. My room was dark, hidden from the light with the exception of a few candles. The blood red curtain glowing hazily as the light of the candles reflected off them. The red drapes hung from my ceiling, flowing endlessly. The room was fit for the kings general. The gold glittering in what little light was in the room.

But I was no General. Nor did I work for that useless excuse for a king.

I am an assassin. That man's assassin. The top of three others, that worked pathetically for him. The wretch man he is.

He's not weak. I know that. His power consumes me even now. It makes me weak and tired to even try and stand with him. Even in this room where I reside I feel weak and pathetic. No. He is not weak.

Hatake Kakashi. I will destroy you.


End file.
